He (Finally) Knew
by daffodila
Summary: Sasuke tak mengerti arti dari rasa nyaman yang menyusup ke dalam dadanya ketika Sakura menyelipkan jemari ke dalam ruas jemarinya. Ia pun tak tahu alasan dari keinginannya untuk menyelimuti Sakura ketika gadis itu tertidur di kursi yang berada di samping ranjangnya. Tapi, setelah ia mengucap janji akan menemuinya kembali, ia tahu dan mengerti. Canon—Post War (inside chapter 699).


Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Canon—Post War (inside chapter 699).

Enjoy reading :)

.

Sasuke melesakkan kepalanya ke dalam bantal. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah langit-langit ruangan yang didominasi warna putih. Di atas tempat tidur di dalam salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit Konoha ini, ia merasa kehilangan sebagian besar tenaganya. Ia tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia merasa selemah ini. Dulu, ia begitu anti dengan hal-hal seperti ini—tidak suka diperlakukan seperti orang yang lemah begini. Tapi, apa boleh buat? Kali ini, ia memang mengakui bahwa dirinya lemah, dan _membutuhkan_ bantuan orang lain untuk kembali mengumpulkan nyawanya.

Selama ini, ia belum pernah menghadapi lawan yang sama kuat dengan dirinya. Ia selalu lebih unggul dari lawannya, meski sedikit. Tapi, Uzumaki Naruto seimbang dengannya. Memiliki kekuatan yang sama besar dengan dirinya. Naruto memiliki satu hal yang lebih jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya, _yeah,_ akhirnya ia mau mengakui itu. Adalah kebesaran hati, jelas sekali Naruto lebih baik darinya jika dilihat dari sisi itu. Itulah yang membuat ia mengakui bahwa dirinya sudah kalah dari Naruto, _akhirnya._

Tangan kiri Sasuke sudah hancur semenjak semalam, dan pendarahannya baru dihentikan Sakura tadi pagi. Ia tak tahu sebanyak apa darah yang sudah menghilang dari dalam tubuhnya. Namun, ia bersyukur karena stok cairan sakral itu masih cukup untuk membuatnya bisa melepas _mugen tsukoyomi_ bersama Naruto. Ada satu hal yang membuatnya begitu yakin bahwa stok darah di dalam tubuhnya tidak cukup untuk seseorang yang dikatakan sehat, yaitu adanya sebuah tiang besi yang menjulang di samping tempat tidurnya, menjadi penyangga sebuah labu yang berisi cairan berwarna merah gelap, yang tersambung dengan tangannya melalui sebuah selang transparan kecil. Sedari tadi, labu itu terus menerus mengerut, sebagai pertanda bahwa cairan yang mengisi labu itu berangsur-angsur berkurang.

Ada beberapa rasa sakit yang berusaha ia abaikan. Sebenarnya, nyaris sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit. Namun, yang masuk ke dalam kriteria rasa sakit Sasuke hanyalah beberapa yang paling sakit. Sakit di mata kirinya—mata _rinnengan_ —dan di ujung lengannya yang hancur. Beberapa kali pun berusaha diabaikan, namun rasa sakitnya terus merambat ke permukaan. Ia meringis kecil saat berusaha menggerakan lengan kirinya.

Ringisannya teredam suara pintu yang terbuka, disusul suara bising dari alat-alat yang berbenturan dengan logam dan suara roda yang berputar. Sasuke melirik pintu melalui ujung matanya. Pandangannya bertumbuk dengan sosok gadis dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya, Sakura. Gadis itu sudah terlihat jauh lebih segar dibanding terakhir kali Sasuke melihatnya. Pakaian yang membungkus tubuhnya bukan lagi kaos hitam yang tangannya robek sebelah, melainkan atasan merah marun serta rok span hitam. Rambut merah mudanya sudah tidak kusut, kini diikat tinggi di belakang kepalanya, meski tidak terlihat begitu rapi karena ada anak-anak rambut yang membingkai kedua sisi wajahnya. Membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih tegas namun manis di saat yang bersamaan. Nah, sejak kapan Sasuke berpikiran tentang kemanisan seorang gadis? Apalagi ini Sakura.

Sakura menutup pintu di belakangnya secara perlahan, sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan debaman gaduh. Bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyuman ketika menyadari bahwa Sasuke tengah memerhatikan dirinya. Didorongnya roda di hadapannya ke samping tempat tidur Sasuke. Ia meraih beberapa komponen di sana, sebungkus kapas dan alkohol. Kemudian ia membasahi kapas tersebut dengan alkohol.

"Halo, Sasuke-kun," sapa Sakura. "Lenganmu masih sakit? Maaf lama sekali. Kautahu, tenaga medis benar-benar tipis. Banyak yang belum sepenuhnya pulih dari kepeningan setelah lepas dari _mugen tsukoyomi,_ bahkan ada juga yang masih bingung membedakan mana yang kenyataan dan mana yang ilusi."

Masih cerewet, seperti biasanya. Tubuh Sasuke tersentak kecil saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kulitnya. Ia melirik ke bagian tubuh yang paling peka pada perasaan itu, dan ia segera mengetahui bahwa Sakura tengah membersihkan bekas darah yang mengering di lengan kirinya. Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura yang kesannya bersifat retoris. Jelas sekali bahwa lengannya masih sakit. Tanpa dijawab pun, Sakura pasti sudah tahu jawabannya. Rasa dingin itu tak berhenti di lengan kirinya saja, lalu merambat ke bagian tubuh lain di mana ada darah kering yang terpeta.

Sakura menarik tangannya dan meraih kapas basah yang masih bersih. Kepalanya sedikit membungkuk. Permukaan kapas yang bersifat dingin itu mengusap pipi Sasuke perlahan-lahan. Ia baru sadar bahwa penyebab wajahnya terasa kaku adalah adanya darah kering di sana. Sakura tak menatap matanya. Pandangan gadis itu tertuju pada tangannya sendiri. Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura dalam diam. Ia terpana pada pandangan yang dilakukan Sakura. Dari mata beriris hijaunya, ada ketegasan dan keseriusan, tapi di sisi lain ada kelembutan. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa ada sorot mata yang memiliki dua sifat yang berlawanan di saat yang bersamaan seperti itu.

Kedua matanya terpejam ketika Sakura mulai mengusap tulang pipinya, mendekati matanya. Entah mengapa, rasanya begitu berbeda ketika Sakura membasuh luka yang terpeta di wajahnya jika dibandingkan dengan bagian tubuh yang lain. Permukaan kapas itu mengusapnya dengan sapuan-sapuan yang lebih lembut, menghantarkan sebuah listrik statis yang kemudian menjadi sebuah kejutan kecil bagi jantungnya hingga kini berdetak lebih cepat. Ketika sapuan itu berhenti, Sasuke tidak langsung membuka matanya. Ia merasakan deru napas Sakura menerpa wajahnya saat gadis itu berkata, "Kau sudah boleh membuka matamu." Dan apa yang ia lihat di mata beriris hijau kali ini hanyalah kelembutan yang begitu senada dengan senyum teduhnya.

Sakura mengarahkan tangan yang sudah menyala dengan cakra berwarna hijau ke lengan kiri Sasuke, seakan mengerti di sanalah sumber rasa sakit fisik yang dirasakan lelaki itu. Ujung lengan itu sudah diperban semenjak tadi, agar tidak ada partikel lain seperti debu yang menempel di sana dan menimbulkan infeksi. Setelah melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang mulai mengendur, ia menghentikan aliran cakranya.

"Nah, sekarang silakan beristirahat kembali, agar stamina tubuhmu segera pulih," kata Sakura setelah meletakkan kapas yang kotor ke dalam mangkuk logam. "Kalau ada apa-apa, kau sebut saja namaku tiga kali, maka aku akan segera ke mari."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sakura tertawa membayangkan Sasuke melakukan apa yang barusan disarankannya. "Aku hanya bercanda," katanya di ujung tawa. "Aku akan mengecekmu secara berkala," wajah Sasuke seketika menegang. Menyadari perubahan mimik muka Sasuke, Sakura cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Err ... mengecek Naruto juga."

Nah, sekarang Sasuke malah menampilkan wajah tak suka. Merasa sudah kehilangan kata-kata, Sakura segera melangkah mendekati pintu.

Sasuke baru saja sadar bahwa ia belum berkata apa pun pada Sakura selain permintaan maafnya tadi pagi. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mencekat di tenggorokannya. Ia membuka mulut dan menggetarkan pita suaranya. "Sakura," panggilnya dengan suara serak.

Langkah Sakura berhenti. Ia memutar tubuh dan menatap Sasuke dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Terima kasih," tambah Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum tulus. Ia ingat betapa berharganya arti dua kata itu untuk mereka berdua. Ia mengangguk kemudian segera meninggalkan kamar rawat Sasuke.

.

Labu yang tadinya penuh dengan darah itu kini sudah nyaris kosong. Yang tersisa di sana hanyalah sisa-sisa darah yang menempel pada permukaan di dalam labu. Transfusi darah sudah selesai. Beberapa waktu setelah itu, Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar rawatnya, seakan mengetahui perihal selesainya transfusi. Kemudian ia mengganti selang dan labu itu dengan selang yang steril dan labu yang berisi cairan bening.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis tak mengerti. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Untuk menaikkan tekanan darah dan membuat darah lebih encer," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam lagi. Ia menatap apa pun yang bukan Sakura. Tatapan matanya berlabuh pada nakas di samping ranjangnya. Sakura yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke dan berpikir bahwa lelaki itu menatap makanan yang berada di sana. Ia pun baru sadar bahwa makanan itu terlihat sama sekali belum tersentuh.

"Kenapa belum makan?" tanya Sakura. Ia memutari ranjang Sasuke dan meraih piring yang ada di sana. "Sini, biar aku suapi."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Rasanya canggung sekali. Namun, Sakura menganggap diamnya Sasuke sebagai persetujuan. Meski ia menangkap raut bingung yang terpeta di wajah Sasuke. "Tidak apa-apa. Ini pekerjaan terakhirku hari ini. Lagipula, pasti akan sulit makan dengan tangan yang diinfus begitu," kata Sakura dengan senyum lembutnya.

Lagi-lagi, Sasuke tak menjawab. Namun, ia membuka mulutnya juga saat sumpit sudah mendekati mulutnya. Meski gerakannya lambat, karena rasanya masih canggung. Gadis di hadapannya ini adalah gadis yang pernah nyaris dibunuh dan membunuhnya di waktu yang sama. Rasanya aneh dihadapkan dengan keadaan di mana gadis itu malah kelihatan begitu peduli dengan hidupnya sekarang. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa isi kepala Sakura, juga ... isi hatinya.

"Ini suapan terakhir," kata Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk menyambut suapan dari Sakura. Setelah kunyahannya selesai, Sakura membantunya untuk minum air mineral yang sudah disediakan di atas nakas.

Setelah meletakkan gelas di atas nakas, Sakura membungkuk, seperti sedang mengambil sesuatu. Di tangannya sudah ada sebuah apel dan sebuah pisau. Ia mengupasnya dan memotong-motongnya hingga kecil agar lebih mudah dimakan. Ia mengulangi kegiatannya pada dua apel lainnya. Setelah selesai, potongan apel itu disusun di atas sebuah piring kosong yang bersih. Pikiran Sasuke melayang pada masa lalu yang persis seperti ini. Sakura duduk di sampingnya yang tengah terbaring lemah, dan ia mengupaskan apel untuknya.

"Kali ini jangan pecahkan piringnya, ya, Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura sembari terkekeh. Setelah Sakura berkata begitu, Sasuke tahu bahwa pikiran mereka sedang berlabuh pada momen di masa lalu yang sama.

Sakura menyuapinya lagi, kali ini dengan apel. Sasuke masih sedikit merasa canggung dengan pergerakan tangan Sakura yang mendekat ke mulutnya. Namun, ia menerimanya juga. Sakura yang bersikap begitu peduli padanya seperti ini terkadang masih membuatnya tak mengerti. Ia sama saja dengan Naruto yang masih terus menganggapnya teman. Tapi, Sakura berbeda. Gadis itu bukan menganggapnya teman. Ia tahu ini karena gadis itu yang menyatakannya sendiri sebelum ia memulai pertarungannya dengan Naruto. Ia tahu bahwa Sakura masih terus menganggap dirinya sebagai lelaki yang ia cintai.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke berpikiran tanpa ada rasa jengkel atau sedikit banyak denyutan di dadanya tentang Sakura yang mencintainya. Kali ini, malah ada rasa nyaman yang merambat di permukaan dadanya.

"Sakura," panggilnya setelah menelan apel yang sudah tercerna secara mekanik oleh mulutnya.

"Hm?"

Bibir Sasuke bergetar. "Kau ... sudah makan?" tanyanya disertai nada keraguan.

Ia bisa melihat ada ekspresi terkejut yang sempat mewarnai wajah Sakura. Kemudian gadis itu cepat-cepat menutupinya dengan senyum. "Belum," katanya sembari menggeleng kecil.

"Kau makan apelnya juga," kata Sasuke. Semua objek di dalam ruangan, kecuali Sakura, mendadak menjadi jauh lebih menarik untuk dipandang.

Mata Sakura mengerjap tak percaya. "Eh? Tapi, kan, ini untuk Sasuke-kun," debatnya. Ia berhenti menyuapi Sasuke sementara.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku sudah makan tadi, sementara kau belum. Makan saja." Ia sudah kehilangan keraguan dalam suaranya dan ia sama sekali tak percaya dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sakura meneguk salivanya. "Baiklah. Tapi, kau juga tetap makan," pintanya. Sasuke mengangguk menanggapinya, menyebabkan senyum di bibir Sakura mengembang lagi. Senyum yang Sasuke sukai, entah sejak kapan.

Setelahnya, jeda antar suapan yang Sakura berikan untuk Sasuke sudah tidak begitu lama lagi. Karena diisi dengan menyuapi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ketika potongan apel terakhir sudah dimakan, Sakura beranjak dari duduknya dan menutup tirai. Ia berpamitan pada Sasuke dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan kembali lagi besok. Setelah Sakura meninggalkan ruangan, Sasuke merasa ada yang hilang dan kosong. Ia pun menyadari bahwa hanya Sakura yang bisa mengisi kekosongan tersebut beberapa jam setelahnya.

Di saat-saat seperti ini, terkadang Sasuke tak ingin tidur. Tadi siang ia sudah tidur, dan bunga tidur yang menghiasinya bukanlah bunga yang indah. Mimpi-mimpi tentang pembantaian klan-nya, tentang kematian kakaknya, semua kesalahan yang sudah ia perbuat, dan ... semuanya. Semua hal yang masuk ke dalam kategori mimpi buruk. Jika bisa, Sasuke memilih untuk tidak tidur sama sekali. Ia jadi berpikir bahwa kenyataan dan mimpi sama-sama ingin menyiksanya. Namun, setidaknya di kenyataan ia bisa melakukan sesuatu, tidak seperti dalam mimpi yang hanya menjadi seperti boneka yang sudah diatur harus berlaku apa dan merasa seperti apa.

Harapannya tak terkabul. Matanya terlalu berat untuk mengabulkannya. Dan ... mimpi-mimpi buruk itu kembali menghantui tidurnya.

.

Hari-harinya dipenuhi dengan repetisi monoton. Begitu saja setiap harinya, tak ada yang berubah. Sebenarnya ada. Satu hal. Tugas terakhir Sakura di rumah sakit bukanlah mengurusi dirinya. Namun, ketika tugas lain Sakura berakhir, gadis itu akan kembali ke kamar rawat Sasuke. Seperti sekarang.

Sakura duduk di kursi di mana ia biasa duduk saat mengupas apel, kemudian menyelipkan jemarinya ke ruas jemari Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam, kemudian melirik ke arah tangannya. Ada rasa nyaman tak terdefinisi yang menyusup ke dadanya saat itu. Seharusnya, ini sudah jadi hal biasa baginya karena memang sudah sering begitu. Namun, ia sendiri juga tak mengerti mengapa setiap sentuhan dan perlakuan Sakura yang nyaris sama setiap harinya akan memberi kesan yang berbeda. Setiap perlakuan itu memiliki kesan masing-masing yang terasa ... spesial.

Sasuke kembali melirik tangannya. Ia tak ingin melepasnya, dan terlalu ragu untuk menggenggam balik. Matanya beralih pada wajah Sakura. Pipi gadis itu sudah menempel dengan permukaan tempat tidurnya.

"Hari ini melelahkan sekali, tidak apa-apa, kan, aku istirahat di sini?" kata Sakura. Matanya terpejam sejenak kemudian terbuka lagi. "Tadi ada anak kecil yang terluka cukup parah. Aku benar-benar tidak tega saat membersihkan lukanya. Kautahu, tangisnya betul-betul menyayat hatiku. Meski tidak tega, aku tetap saja harus melakukannya karena itu demi kebaikan anak itu sendiri." Ia mengembuskan napas panjang. "Tapi, setelah lukanya sembuh, ia tersenyum seakan-akan ia belum pernah menangis sebelumnya! Enak, ya, jadi anak kecil. Tidak banyak beban pikiran."

"Memangnya apa yang menjadi beban pikiranmu?" tanya Sasuke tanpa berpikir dulu. Sedetik kemudian ia tak percaya kata-kata itu sudah terucap dari bibirnya.

Sakura terperanjat dan segera menegakkan tubuhnya. "Eh ... itu sebenarnya ...," Sakura mendadak gelisah. Setelah tenang, ia melanjutkan, "I-itu kau, Sasuke-kun. Aku kepikiran bagaimana nasibmu setelah pengobatanmu selesai. Hukuman untukmu belum ditentukan." Gurat-gurat di wajah Sakura menandakan bahwa gadis itu sedang bersedih.

Ah, benar juga. Hukuman untuknya, ya? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa soal itu? Tentu saja seseorang seperti dirinya tak akan mungkin dimaafkan begitu saja. Jika dimaafkan pun, kemungkinannya teramat sangat kecil.

Sakura kembali menyenderkan kepalanya ke tempat tidur Sasuke. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan lelaki itu. Setelah kata-kata terakhirnya, tak ada lagi suara selain suara embusan napas. Benar-benar hening.

Mata Sasuke menerawang. Ia menahan pandangan pada langit-langit ruangan. Ketika ia mengalihkan pandangan pada Sakura, ia mendapati gadis itu sudah tertidur. Jika saja ia bisa bergerak lebih bebas, ia akan menarik selimutnya dan meletakkannya di atas tubuh Sakura. Lama-kelamaan, matanya terasa memberat. Ia pun tertidur tanpa berniat untuk begitu sebelumnya.

Ketika ia bangun di pagi hari, ia sadari bahwa selama ada Sakura di sisinya, mimpi buruknya tak pernah datang lagi. Tidurnya sedamai tidur gadis yang membawa kedamaian untuknya.

.

Hari itu Sakura tidak mengunjunginya sesering biasanya. Hanya saat pagi saja. Setelah itu, Sakura tidak memunculkan batang hidungnya lagi. Sasuke sempat berpikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada sakura. Namun, sebisa mungkin ia berusaha berpikir positif. Barangkali, pasien hari ini sedang lebih banyak daripada biasanya.

Ia repot-repot berusaha berpikir positif karena ia sudah menyadari secara mutlak bahwa ruangan ini betul-betul terasa mati tanpa Sakura. Dan ia sama sekali tak suka itu. Ia ingin Sakura ada di sisinya, mewarnai kamar ini hanya dengan kehadirannya saja. Itu sudah cukup bagi Sasuke.

Di sore hari, keinginannya tercapai. Sakura masuk kamar rawatnya dengan langkah kaki yang begitu tergesa. Mata gadis itu berkaca, namun ia tersenyum lebar. Ia begitu gembira, hingga terlihat seperti sedang menahan lompatan _a la_ anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Semua ekspresi menyenangkan yang Sakura tampilkan terjawab alasannya ketika Sakura berkata, "Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei selaku _Hokage_ bilang kau bebas dari hukuman karena kau sudah membantu melepas _mugen tsukoyomi!_ Dan setelah melihat perkembangan kesehatanmu, kau sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit besok! Bukankah ini kabar yang menggembirakan?"

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. "Terima kasih, Sakura," katanya. Sebenarnya ia tak tahu harus merasa seperti apa sekarang. Merasa senang karena bebas, atau merasa bersalah? Ia merasa tak pantas mendapatkan kebebasan seperti itu. Namun, ia menghargai keputusan siapa pun itu.

Sakura segera melepas infusnya dan menempelkan plester pada bekas lukanya. Gadis itu kembali mengalirkan cakra pada bekas luka yang melintang di kulit Sasuke. Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya tidak mengerti. Kemudian ia berkata, "Itu sudah tidak sakit, Sakura. Tidak usah dipikirkan."

Sakura menggeleng. "Kalau bekas lukanya hilang, tak akan ada yang bisa mengingatkan aku pada pertarungan antara kau dan Naruto. Mengingat itu rasanya masih membuat hatiku sakit," katanya lirih. "Tapi, mungkin aku tak akan menghilangkan semuanya. Hanya yang terlihat saja. Sebagai tanda bahwa kau adalah _shinobi_ yang tangguh, yang masih bisa bertahan setelah luka sebanyak ini."

Sebenarnya Sasuke tak masalah mau dihiilangkan atau tidak. Maka dari itu, ia tak begitu meributkan apa yang Sakura lakukan padanya. Ia tahu gadis itu berniat baik, dan memang selalu begitu.

Sakura bilang, Sasuke lebih baik bermalam dulu saja di sini, dan Sasuke menurutinya. Masih sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Sakura akan duduk di kursi kosong di samping ranjang dan tertidur di sampingnya dengan tangannya berada di dalam genggaman gadis itu.

Sasuke mendudukkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Pergerakannya sudah bebas sekarang, tanpa infus yang menusuk tangannya. Ia melepas tangannya dari genggaman tangan Sakura. Tangannya digunakan untuk menarik selimut yang ia gunakan kemudian ia letakkan di atas tubuh gadis itu. Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Tangannya mencari tangan Sakura. Kali ini, Sasukelah yang menggenggam tangan Sakura terlebih dahulu. Bukan sebaliknya.

.

"Ayo ikut, Sasuke-kun!" ajak Sakura antusias.

Sakura baru saja bilang bahwa Naruto sudah meninggalkan rumah sakit semenjak kemarin, dan ia merencanakan untuk merayakan diangkatnya Kakashi sebagai _Hokage_. Sasuke sedikit bingung harus menyetujui untuk ikut atau tidak. Alasannya masih sama. Ia canggung.

Sakura masih menatap wajah Sasuke menunggu jawaban. Jeda yang lelaki itu berikan sudah cukup lama. "Ikutlah, sebagai anggota Tim Tujuh," ajak Sakura lagi, kali ini suaranya lebih lembut. Gadis itu tersenyum tulus. Sasuke sama sekali tak tahu seberapa banyak ia menyukai senyum itu hingga sanggup membuatnya luluh dan menganggukan kepala.

"Akhirnya Tim Tujuh komplit lagi," kata Sakura. "Aku senaaaaaang sekali! Untuk selanjutnya nanti aku beritahu lagi, ya. Kita tunggu Naruto dulu."

Ternyata rencana mereka sederhana. Hanya makan bersama di kedai Ramen Ichiraku, dan ketika selesai makan, mereka akan memberikan sebuah bingkisan—Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu apa isinya dan terlalu enggan untuk bertanya—atas nama Tim Tujuh. Keempatnya sudah berada di kedai sekarang, setelah Naruto yang bersusah payah meminta Kakashi untuk mengisi waktu luangnya yang sedikit bersama mereka, bukan membaca buku bersampul oranyenya.

Rencana memang tak pernah semulus biasanya. Setelah ramen habis dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, _Rokudaime_ itu malah buru-buru beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan kedai. Waktu istirahatnya hampir habis, katanya. Naruto dan Sakura kesal setengah mati, pasalnya bingkisannya belum sempat mereka berikan. Naruto segera beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian berkata, "Biar aku saja yang kejar Kakashi-sensei. Sakura-chan, kau tunggu di sini. Pastikan si _Teme_ tidak pergi ke mana-mana."

Sakura mengangguk, sementara Sasuke menggeram mendengar perkataan Naruto. Memangnya ia apa? Tahanan? Tunggu, seharusnya ia memang menjadi tahanan. Sasuke menatap ramen-nya dan mengaduk-aduk tidak jelas. Tanpa ia ketahui, Sakura menyadari perubahan _mood_ -nya.

"Ada yang salah, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

Ada yang salah? Banyak. "Kesalahanku terlalu banyak, Sakura. Rasanya tidak pantas jika aku bebas begitu saja, apalagi menikmati fasilitas desa dengan mudahnya. Padahal dulu aku berniat untuk menghancurkannya," kata Sasuke. Kemudian ia terpikir sesuatu. Setelah ini, ia mau pulang ke mana? Jika Kompleks Uchiha masih ada pun, ia tak siap kembali ke sana. Ia tahu itu, mengingat mimpi-mimpi buruknya selama di rumah sakit.

Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Ia tersenyum. "Menurutku, kau pantas bahagia, Sasuke-kun. Setelah sekian lama ..., kautahu, err ... terjebak di kegelapan," katanya sedikit ragu. Takut kata-katanya menyinggung Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Kalau pun iya, ini bukan saatnya."

"Lalu kapan?"

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke, ini _bunshin_ Naruto. Naruto yang asli sedang kebingungan mencari-cari alasan kenapa Kakashi-sensei harus kembali lagi ke sini. Lebih baik kalian saja yang membawa bingkisannya ke sana. Ngomong-ngomong, ramen-nya sudah dibayar, jadi, cepatlah!" kata _bunshin_ Naruto setelah menimbulkan sebuah keributan yang rusuh di luar kedai.

Sakura dan Sasuke saling pandang, kemudian mengangguk. Sakura meraih bingkisan yang ia taruh di bawah meja kemudian segera berlari ke luar kedai. Disusul oleh Sasuke.

Bingkisan sudah berhasil diberikan. Respons Kakashi hanya sebatas menggaruk kepala dan berkata, "Terima kasih, kalian baik sekali." _Yeah_ , sebenarnya semuanya sudah menduga responsnya akan menjadi seperti itu. Yang penting, bingkisan berhasil tersampaikan bersamaan dengan ucapan selamat dan semangat menjalani tugas berat sebagai seorang _Hokage_. Dan setidaknya mereka sempat merasakan seperti apa rasanya berkumpul lagi bersama tim yang sudah menjadi lengkap setelah bertahun-tahun rumpang.

Setelah acara kecil itu selesai, mereka kembali pada urusan masing-masing. Sementara Sasuke masih berjalan berdampingan dengan Sakura. Ia berniat mengantar gadis itu pulang, karena ia memang tak tahu tujuan. Sakura berbicara padanya sedari tadi, namun ia tak begitu menanggapi. Pikirannya terlalu fokus dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan ke depannya.

" _Kesalahanku terlalu banyak, Sakura. Rasanya tidak pantas jika aku bebas begitu saja, apalagi menikmati fasilitas desa dengan mudahnya. Padahal dulu aku berniat untuk menghancurkannya."_

Kata-katanya sendiri menggema di dalam benaknya. Langkah kakinya terhenti. Ia sudah tahu ia harus apa ke depannya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura setelah menoleh ke belakang.

"Sakura ..." Ia menelan salivanya dengan sulit. "Aku harus meninggalkan Konoha dulu."

.

Setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Sasuke yang kesannya begitu mendadak, Sakura segera mencari Naruto dan Kakashi lagi. Ia merasa cemas, entah bagaimana. Sasuke akan pergi sore ini juga. Dan ia pastikan semua anggota Tim Tujuh harus ada di sana sore nanti.

Kakashi sudah ada di gerbang utama Konoha menjelang kepergian Sasuke, tapi, Naruto belum ada di mana-mana. _Rokudaime_ itu bicara soal hukuman apa yang seharusnya Sasuke terima, tetapi gurunya itu rela mengorbankan diri demi Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum pahit, sedikit merasa bersalah. Ini kesalahannya, dan tidak seharusnya ada orang lain yang merasakan imbasnya.

"Bagaimana ... jika aku ikut denganmu?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah menunduk. Di pipinya terdapat semburat merah yang begitu kentara.

Kakashi saja tidak pantas terkena imbasnya, apalagi Sakura. Sasuke menggeleng. "Dosa-dosaku tidak ada kaitannya denganmu," katanya.

Sakura menunduk dalam-dalam. "Tidak ada kaitannya, ya ...," gumamnya pasrah. Sementara di sampingnya, Kakashi hanya menatapnya prihatin.

Sakura kembali mengangkat kepalanya lagi ketika mendapati kaki Sasuke tertangkap matanya ketika ia menunduk. Sasuke bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Peluk? Tidak. Cium? Lebih tidak mungkin! Otaknya terus berputar untuk menentukan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia memejamkan mata dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti naluri.

Tangannya terasa tergerak sendiri, mengikuti suara hati yang sunyi. Jarak di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya terkikis habis. Pergelangan tangan satu-satunya tertekuk, lengannya terangkat. Ujung jarinya menyentuh dahi Sakura perlahan, tidak cukup untuk membuat kepala gadis itu mundur. Matanya menangkap sebuah semburat merah tipis di pipinya. Bibir Sasuke mengulas sebuah senyuman ketika melihatnya.

Dan, "Aku akan menemuimu ketika aku kembali. Dan ... terima kasih," kata-kata itu terucap dari bibirnya.

Setelah mengucap janjinya, langkah kaki Sasuke terasa lebih ringan. Bebannya sudah menghilang. Ia bisa meninggalkan Konoha dengan tenang. Belum jauh kakinya melangkah, Naruto muncul di hadapannya. Mereka berbincang-bincang sejenak, dan pada akhirnya Naruto mengembalikan _hitai-ate_ miliknya yang sudah cacat karena kuku sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu. Ia tersenyum tipis dan memberikan salam terakhir pada Naruto.

Dan setelah itu, ia memulai perjalanannya. Berbekal janji yang akan selalu diingatnya serta sebuah tanda cinta yang ia berikan untuk Sakura.

.

.

Selesai

.

.

a/n:

Well, yeah. Bisa dibilang prequel Little Short of Being, tapi bisa dibaca terpisah. Haha. Maaf kalo alurnya makin akhir makin cepet. Udah bingung deskrip(?) /authorabal T.T

Honestly, menurutku agak aneh kalo Sasuke kasih afeksi penting antara dia dan Itachi ke Sakura secara tiba-tiba. Seenggaknya, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka dulu, sampai-sampai Sasuke nggak canggung kasih ultimate expression of love-nya buat Sakura :P So yeah, this is my version for filling the time skip between the end of the forth shinobi world war and the start of Sasuke's journey. Wanna share me the version of yours? ;P

Please. Aku masih wb parah buat fic multichap yang lain. Pada kabur idenya, bulukan kelamaan ditinggal, dan ketimbun materi UN hahahahahaha. Tapi pasti lanjut, kok. Pasti. Cuma ya entah kapan. Sampai saat ini belum punya kesibukan selain belajar untuk SBMPTN. Jadi, kalo waktu sih banyak. Tinggal mood-nya aja. Heheu. I'm really sorryyyyyy :(

Kalo ada kesalahan, terutama typo, mohon dikoreksi ya. Akhir-akhir ini males edit terus jadi banyak typo. Padahal biasanya sebisa mungkin nggak ada 'jerawat' yang satu itu di fic-fic aku D:

Anyway, thanks for reading :)

Daffodila


End file.
